To allow the bearing assembly being operated safely and consistently under the required conditions, the bearing assembly requires sealing to prevent leakage of the lubricant within the assembly, and to prevent external dust, moisture, foreign substances, liquids, gases and other substances from entering into the bearing assembly. The assembly of elements for such purpose is the sealed bearing assembly.
With the advancement of technology, the requirements for the sealed bearing assembly are rising, and the applications of the sealed bearing assembly increase tremendously. Thus, there is a requirement for the sealed bearing assembly that allows adjusting the angle of its shaft relative to the window of a chamber with good sealing effect when the sealed bearing assembly is installed in the chamber.
For example, when the sealed bearing assembly is applied to the roller brush, the roller brush has to be adjusted by moving up and down. However, the rotation speed of the roller brush may reach thousand revolutions per minute or the object to be isolated may be in high temperature or is alkaline solution, and thus the general seal cannot work even if displacement of the roller brush is merely 10 mm. Further, air or gas curtain isolation cannot work because it will cause crystallization problem, and costs will rise.
Therefore, a device allowing the displacement and swing of the shaft without damage the sealing effect is required to solve the above-mentioned problems.